A Broken Soul to Fix
by jasperhale92
Summary: Bella and the Cullens/Hales are given a gift from the Volturi and realize that life is a lot more cold than they thought
1. Precautions

It had been years since my family had been in a danger. This was something I was glad of. My daughter was fully grown and had just turned 18. Her bronze curls hung to her ribs and her brown eyes were full of love and compassion.

She was too young to know about true pain and loss. I had been through it—though I could hardly remember—it wasn't something I want her to go through as well. But she has seen others in pain, so she wasn't totally clueless.

"Mom, can I go to La Push?" Nessie asked.

"Sure, Nessie. But be back before 11." I said.

I saw her walk into my best friend's arms as soon as she was outside. I walked outside to get the mail and nearly screamed when I found the oh-so-familiar looking envelope. The writing was exactly the same. I knew that this didn't have to be that bad.

'Cullens,' he wrote. 'We are going to pay you a visit in order to decide whether or not that your daughter has developed safely.'

"Edward!" I yelled and he was there in seconds whispering worriedly in my ear.

"Whats wrong?" He looked down at the envelope and flipped open a silver cell phone.

"Alice, did you see them?" He asked

I heard Alice respond but I couldn't make out the words.

"Yes, come home. We need to know when." He spoke very quickly.

I called Nessie and told her to immediately come home. Jacob walked in protectively behind her. They both looked worried and when I explained what was wrong, Jacob started shaking in anger.

"Jake, calm down. We don't have time for this." I told him.

He nodded and went to get some air.

"How much time do we have?" Carlisle asked.

"I see a flyer in the wind displaying the high school prom. So exactly May 17. We have two days. Aro and the wives won't come but Caius, Marcus and most of the guard is coming. I can't see anything else around Nessie but if Bella is with us, we'll be fine." Alice said.

I sighed. I recognized this situation well. We would be in danger but there were a lot of us including the wolves. I kept my eyes on Nessie who looked like she might throw up.

"Are you alright Nessie?" I asked.

"Yes," She replied half-heartedly. "I'll be fine."

Edward walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. It was fierce and sent emotions through my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him fully. I heard someone cough and I let go of him. He looked at me and gave me that crooked smile.

"So we have to stay here all week?" Nessie whined.

"Yes, except for hunting. You will not leave this house, do you understand?" Edward said.

"Fine." She replied.

I couldn't believe that they were coming. None of us knew what was going to happen.

"Jake, could you please keep this away from Sam's pack? It would be best if we didn't put them in danger as well." I asked.

"Bella…" Jake sighed.

For the next two days, we practiced fighting but we kept nessie out of it. She wouldn't have to fight, that would be foolish. She wasn't even as strong.

**Sorry its so short. Didn't have time. Next chapter the volturi come. COMMENT PLEASE**


	2. Introductions

So we were all frightened. For none of us knew how this would end. But I couldn't help but wonder, as we entered the field, what would happen if there was a fight?

The wind gusted through my hair and I felt the first drops of rain fall on my face. The flyer Alice saw was flying through the wind and I walked toward the center of the field.

Their beautiful faces entered the field and I looked around at the solemn faces of my family. Emmett said something unintelligible as he noticed the numbers. 12 to 10.

I froze as Caius remarked.

"Hello, We are not here to check on your daughter." He said.

I was shocked. What could he want? Caius was obviously the last person to invoke peace.

"You are good with others, we have something that we can't control but can't afford to lose." He spoke harshly and looked toward Jane who seemed to be facing another and quietly talking to someone.

"You girl! Come now!" Caius ordered. The words were ice, and lashed at the being with such hatred it even hurt me.

A girl walked toward us. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward crouched but leaned back once they could look at her.

She walked with a gait that was not only pained but also pitiful. She looked like a bird with a broken wing, or a dog without a leg. But there was still elegance behind her walk. She had brown hair that hung limp to her shoulders. Her eyes were red with thirst and wild with pain.

Caius walked toward her and kicked her and she fell to the ground in a heep. She lied on the ground until he yelled at her again to get up. He ordered Jane forward and I watched as the girl twitched in anticipation.

"You can tell she is of no use to us because she is so disobedient. Get up." He lashed.

The girl just lay wimpering as if she couldn't get up. Then Jane turned her gaze on her and the girl shrieked and cried out in pain. When she finally got up, I realized she had to be only 13 years old. Someone else did too because someone shouted in contradiction.

"Stop!" I heard Esme cry. "Please, we'll take her."

Caius looked up and smiled bitterly. He commanded the guard off and they walked silently back into the woods.

As soon as they were gone, I heard the anger.

"Esme! How can we take her in? You heard them. They cant take care of her. How can we?" Rosalie questioned.

"I couldn't let them hurt her! Look! Shes only a child! I needed to help her." At that Esme walked toward the girl, now on the ground, and stood over her. "Are you okay little one? Im Esme and I guess this is your new family."

When she looked up I saw the sadness in her eyes. She was young and she had gone through so much pain. I could tell that Esme saw that this child could be her child. I would have to back her up.

"Is it really such a bad idea? Maybe we could help her." Esme looked at me with thankful eyes.

"Whats your name?" Emmett asked the girl.

When she talked, her voice was beautiful.

"Emma." She whispered.

"Why did they get rid of you?" He asked.

"I can't control my emotions sometimes and that makes me dangerous 'cause my gift can get out of control." She said sorrowfully.

She locked in my eyes and I saw something I hadn't thought of for years. When Edward had left me, I couldn't even look someone in the eyes without having to clutch what little heart I had left. She had lost, and now I couldn't leave her without help.

I walked over and helped her get up and reached out for her hand. She moved without emotion. She walked like she didn't care where she was going. If I could cry, I would have. I had been there. I knew where it would take her.


End file.
